Spiritbound:All the possibilities
by GoodGirlsGoBad
Summary: When Rose is attacked by a Strigoi with a message from Dimitri she realises what little time she has left. Rose must graduate and find Victors cousin to save everyone she loves, because Dimitri's back... and he wants revenge
1. Chapter 1

**G'day mates from all 'round, this is my continuation of the first chapter of Spirit bound. Go to for the excerpt of Spirit bound which is the first chapter. You will need to have read that to get my story.**

**This my first fanfic... ever so tell me what I need to do better, who's OOC etc, etc. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, although I believe I'm awesome, I'm not awesome enough to have written this series. So the actual writer of this series is none other than Richelle Mead, who Is pretty awesome if I might say.**

**Oh yeah, the plot line in this mini story thing-o is all mine! Harrah and Hazar! ... Okay, I'll just go now...**

I ran out onto the field, ready to beat this hell known as the final exam. I jogged out into the arena and went to where I was told to go.

The arena was made up of three different scenarios; a forest, a dark alley way and a junk yard. Don't ask me why Guardians would be chilling out in a junk yard, but whatever floats their boat. I heard people shout my name and I looked up to the podium and saw Adrian, Lissa, Christian and Abe.

Yay! At this rate I was going to have a kind-of-boyfriend who was a drunk, a best friend as a drug addict and a good friend as a smoker. I really needed to keep them away from Abe if I wanted to prevent this from happening.

Abe... my father. It sounded so weird in my mind, but also kind of nice, not that I would tell anyone that.

I shook my head and got into the zone of fighting. _Die Strigoi die_ I chanted silently to myself. _Roundhouse kick, uppercut, karate chop to the neck, spin kick... _I recited different fighting moves to squash and kill the butterflies in my stomach. I was nervous much to my chagrin.

By now everyone was in their starting positions in different areas in each scenario. You were to prowl around from scenario to scenario trying to get out as many Strigoi as possible without getting killed or any of the Moroi getting killed. You see there were Moroi in the different areas and you had to protect them. The Strigoi will either attack you or a nearby Moroi.

Within the first two minutes a Moroi came strolling passed about ten meters in front of me. I scanned the area to see if there were any Strigoi around I began to follow the Moroi. As I followed the Moroi I realised it was a Queen Tatiana look-a-like.

Of course, I thought to myself, Queen bitch-face has a serious case of bitch-face syndrome. Why does it surprise me that she wouldn't actually be here like tradition?

It's tradition for the Queen to participate in the trials as a helpless Moroi.

Suddenly a 'Strigoi' jumped out of the bushes and ran towards 'Queen Tatiana'.

For a split moment I thought about not doing anything and sitting back whilst watching the joyous thing I like to call 'The death of Queen Tatiana'. However I quickly realised that that wouldn't help the case of letting me be Lissa's Guardian.

I leaped at the 'Strigoi' and stopped him from eating the bitch Queen. We rolled on the ground a few times then we both jumped up. We circled each other a few times before Mr 'Strigoi' (Who I had worked out was Stan) pounced at me. I dodged and plated a strong kick onto his chest which made his fall back a step. He then quickly launched forward and grabbed my elbow and leaned forward as if to suck my blood. I bent forward further and did a quick back flip getting me a good grip of his arms. He ripped free and I quickly pulled the stake out of its holder and faced it towards Stan as he turned towards me again. I successfully 'Killed' my first Strigoi of the game!

~*~

The game went on like this a while more. By the end of the trial I had saved eight Moroi, Killed five Strigoi and lost no Moroi. The trial had lasted eight hours and I was beat. On my way out of the arena something pounced at me. It was a 'Strigoi'. I dodged it and jumped on his back.

"Whoa boy, didn't you hear the sirens go off? The games over"

I got off him and put my hand out to help him up. The 'Strigoi' looked up at me and I saw two evil, red eyes and a white, papery face. This wasn't a teacher pretending to be a Strigoi, it was the real thing.

_Oh crap!_

I quickly reached into my weapon holder and ripped out my Stake.

The Strigoi smiled a sick, sardonic smile. "Don't you remember me little girl?" it hissed.

His voice suddenly brought back a memory of a night in an alley way when I was with the Strigoi hunters.

He was a Strigoi I didn't kill. I suddenly new why he was here.

"Don't worry" he told me. "I'm not here to kill you, only to relay this message. Dimitri says Good luck and that he will be seeing you soon"

"Wow, that's reassuring, now could you please come a little closer so I cane shove this stake through your heart?" I asked politely.

The Strigoi let out a hard laugh and then tackled me onto a tree. I felt my head bang into the tree. Bang into the tree really, really hard. But I was still on my game and fortunately the Strigoi didn't secure my arms so they were free to, I don't know, pierce it in the heart. I pressed the tip of the stake onto the Strigoi's back.

The Strigoi's eyes went wide. "You little Bi-"

But before it could react I plunged a stake into its back, let it fall to the ground and turned it over and then took the stake out and pushed it in again, harder, just to be safe.

"I learnt the hard way how things had to be done" I then took my stake back out, wiped the blood on the stake onto the grass and put it back into its holder.

I walked to the shelter where we stayed before the trial. I walked in and noticed everything was getting a little blurry.

"Rose?" I heard Lissa's voice "Are you okay?"

"You're walking like a drunken person" Adrian informed me, but I didn't really care because my head was suddenly pounding and I felt myself staggering around from dizziness.

"I'm okay" I felt myself slur just before the darkness enveloped me.

~*~

I was lying outside on my back just looking at the stars when I felt someone lay down beside me. I looked to my side and saw Dimitri.

"Hey, Roza, what are you doing?" he said to me in his sexy accent.

_Sigh_.

"Looking at the stars comrade, what 'bout you?" I asked in reply.

"Looking at something much, much more beautiful"

I gave Dimitri a look and then felt myself melt. The way he was looking at me, it was amazing.

"Rose" he said to me. "Rose? Rosemarie Hathaway!"

That voice wasn't Dimitri's.

"Rose, GET UP!"

Uh? What? What happened? Where am I?" I asked. I dragged my eyelids open to see Lisa, Adrian and me mothers faces looking down at me.

"I told ya you were hurt!" Lissa told me.

"I think it was the way you were walking like a drunken person that gave it away" Adrian informed me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, you would know, Adrian, you're an expert on being drunk" I snapped at him.

My God, did my head hurt! It was like there were elves in my brain with mini jackhammers.

"Ha ha ha" he barked "See, she's fine, back to her old taunting self already". He put an arm around my shoulder and helped lift me up.

"I can stand myself!" I argued.

"Uhuh" Adrian let go of me and I nearly collapsed, nearly because Adrian caught me. He laughed and me as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm getting a stake in a few hours, I wouldn't be pissing me off if I were you" I warned him.

"Oh, Little (insert name Adrian calls her that I can't remember), I'm quaking in my shoes"

"You should be!" I growled at him, pushed him away and stood on my own to feet, my own to wobbly feet.

"Please will you let me help you?" He asked grinning.

"Mum, can you send him away or something?' I begged.

My mother, the badass Janine Hathaway gave me a look. "I am your mother not your slave, if you want to become a Guardian you'll need to seriously work on your persuasive skills because if you can't get your own boyfriends to go away I can't imagine how you are going to go with Strigoi"

I gave her a sour look and face towards Lissa. She just gave me a shrug, a grin and then fussed over me as she used her healing gifts to de-concuss me... if that's a word.

"Adrian dear" I said.

"Yes Rose?" he responded.

"Can you please go get me a drink of water?" I fluttered my eyelashes and gave him a little feminine smile. Adrian blinked a couple of times and went to get me a drink as if he were compulsed.

"Lissa, did you just use compulsion on him?" I asked my best friend.

"Nope, why?"

"Oh, okay, no reason"

Hmm, either I just used a type of magic that I dhampir's don't have or he's just totally whipped.

This isn't good. Adrian is in LOVE WITH ME!

_So not good!_

I push that to the back of my mind and try and focus on why I, embarrassingly, passed out.

I closed my eyes. Think, I told myself, think!

Then I remembered.

"Janine" I quickly called to my mum. "There was a Strigoi that attacked me, and not a fake Strigoi"

"Are you sure it wasn't just another Guardian posing as a Strigoi?" she was standing next to me, almost shaking me.

"Yeah, I'm sure, It had red eyes, and" I swallowed and closed my eyes. "Dimitri sent it to me"

"He sent a Strigoi to you?"

"Yeah" I laughed in dark humour "To wish me good luck"

_Dimitri says good luck at that he will be seeing you soon_

I felt shivers go up my spine.

I needed to get Lissa as soon as possible. I needed to find Victor. I needed to save Dimitri, I needed to save myself.

**Okay, so what did you think? Was it good? Was it bad?**

**Please tell me. And if you want me to continue writing review.**

**The three R's people; Read, Review, Recommend!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup peeps of da hole wide worlddddd! i dont really know whats happening in this story. i know the general plot, but if u hav any idea just PM me or review.**

**Richelle Mead is not me.... if you put aside the fact that we live on different continents, have different coloured hair and she 10yrs older give or take a few years, i could be kinda like her.... but still not really...**

"How on God's green earth did this Strigoi manage to break through the wards?" My mother asked me.

"I have no idea" I said massaging my temples. Despite the fact that Lissa healed me I still had a hell of a headache, but this headache was stress induced, not 'big Strigoi wacked my head into a tree' induced.

"Why don't we start off brainstorming?" Lissa suggested. She pulled a pad of paper from her bag. It always amazed me how much she could fit in that bag of hers. Adrian got it for her as a congrats present when she finally mastered _dream walking, _as they put it. I have this theory that it was charmed by him so it was like a Mary Poppins bag. You know, that bag that fit all that stuff....

"So there is the obvious way, staking the wards, but that couldn't have been possible" Janine said, pullng me out of my thoughts, "We have Guardians patroling around the wards"

"I think they've found another way to break the wards," I said to myself "but what?"

"That's not possible" My father, Abe Mazure, said as he walked into the room. Actuly, walk doesn't cover it, it was more of a strut that flaunted off all his rich, expensive clothes. "That has always bee the only way to break a ward. There is no other possible way."

"Are you sure," Adrian asked him, as he walked in behind his with a glass of water in his hand. His eyes widened realising what he just said to my mobster father. "errm, I mean, there has to be some other way, Sir"

"Suprising no, that is the only way" My mum replied for him.

Lissa and I looked at eachother. "We should do a search of the wards. Make sure there are no unconsious guardians hanging around" I said.

"That's probably a wise idea" Adrian said, agreeing with me.

"Are you sure you just didn't imagine the red eyes?" Janine asked.

"Janine," Abe said, "She was sure it was a Strigoi, just like you were sure that the Strigoi we fought in Australia was Benjiman. No one beleived you, but who was the Strigoi who almost killed us in the end?"

"Benjiman" My mother mumbled, looking down. Whoa, I've never seen someone get that reaction out of my mother before.

"Who's Benjimen?" Lissa asked.

"No one" My mum said quickly... too quickly "Adrian, Lissa, can you please take Rose back to her room. She's got exams tomorrow and needs her sleep. Abe, can you please come with me to alert the Guardians"

With that we all went on our way to do our delegated jobs.

"Sleep tight Little Dhapier" **[A/N Thanks Ava1996] **Adrian kissed me on the forehead. "Have sweet dreams"

I smiled at him, a real smile. "Night Adrian," I frowned when I remembered that he was hanging out with my wayward,mobster father. "Uh, you're not going to start smoking and drinking again, are you?"

"No, I promised you I wouldn't, why?"

"Ah, no reason... sleep tight, don't let the spirit bite" That had become Adiran and my 'thing'. A play on the saying 'sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite'.

Adrian squeazed my hand and then walked away, towards his apartment.

"Rose" Lissa said. "are you _really_ happy with Adrian?"

I paused for a moment, so I could give her a truthful answer. "I am... contempt with being with Adrian. I miss Di-_him _like there is no tomorrow, but realistically, even if we do find Victor and he does show us to his cousin, what are the chances that this is just a fairytale?"

Lissa looked at me in an all-seeing way. "I think you needn't loose hope, but prepare for the worst"

"Thank-you oh wise one!" I say to her sarcastically. I gave her a hug. "I'm gonna hit the sack for a few hours, but you're comming to the after party in Eddies dorm with me right?"

Lissa smile nervously. "Do you think Christian will be there?"

I looked at her for a moment. "Liss, we don't have to go if you don't want to"

"It's not that, it's just, well, I want Christian to see I'm back to the old me, not the happy-go-lucky, party all night version."

I looked her in the eyes for a moment. "Okay then, sneak into my dorm to night, we'll have our own little celebration" I gave her a tight hug and wished her good night.


	3. IN house partay with a little LOVE

**Sorry the last chp was short. My computer was stuffing up and not letting me type any more :(**

**My word of the day today is strategic, so i would like to say to you all, you're strategically awesome. OIt doesn't make sence, but meh!**

**I'm not Richelle Mead, I would think that much is obvious**

I was happily dreaming in my bed when somebody rudly knocked and woke me up. I pulled myself out of bed and slothed to the door.

"What do you want?" I demanded groggily while opening the door.

"Hey Rose" Lissa said perkily. [**A/N I know I keep making up words, but i'm in a Dr seuss mood so build a bridge and get over it.] **"I brought doughnuts"

I blinked sleepily and opened the door wider. Our own little party, I remembered, thats why Liss was there.

"Mmm" i take a doughnut from my bestfriend and flop down onto my bed.

"Where did you get the doughnuts?" I asked her.

"Adrian" she answered. "He sends his L-O-V-E" she teased.

"I'll have to give him a kiss for this" I reply with a playful grin shoving the second doughnut into my gob.

Lissa laughed and and held up her d-nut like a glass. "Here's to us" she proclaimed "We have successfully completed the field trial"

I laughed at that. "yes, I killed Strigoi and you cheered me on"

"It was a tiring day, all that cheering was starting to hurt my voicebox"

"Oh, I bet"

"On the not of hurt, how are you? Do you have any other injuries besides your now healed head?" my friend looked at me woridly.

"Just some bruises here and there. Nothing major, Liss. Besides, i'm not goin to tire you out, you've got exams tomorrow too."

"Are you sure? I don't want you hurting"

"I'm sure" i told her. Lissa evaluated my face, making sure I wasn't lying, and I wasn't. When she saw I was being truthful she let it go and changed topics.

"Hey Rose"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell Christian something for me?"

"Uh, sure, what?" I was a bit nervous about this. Lissa was my bestfriend, but Christian and I had an unspoken rule of not talking about Lissa.

"Can you tell him that I'm really sorry and that I love him" and with that my bestfriend burst into hysterical tears.

"Oh Liss" I said pulling her into a hug.

I felt all of Lissa's emotions through our bond; regret, greif, saddness, hope and love. I held her tight and we fell asleep hugging eachother.

~*~

I was woken up by a buzzing noise.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Stupid alarm clock.

I yawned widely, stood up and poked Lissa awake.

"Lissa, wake up, Lissa, wake up" I poked her in the back.

When all she did was moan and roll onto her side I tried a different tactic. "Wake up Vassalissa Dragomir" I yelled into her ear while poking her cheek not too delicately.

"Ah, What?!" she shouted falling off the bed.

"It's breakfast time" I told her and took a doughnut from the packet beside my bed. I chomped a bite out of the doughnut as Lissa scrunched up her face.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"You do know that their were probably bugs crawling all over that last night, not to mention all the germs now on it" she told me with horror and disgust.

I shrugged. "my room is very clean and I highly doubt there are bugs here. Besides, you can't let a perfectly good doughnut go to waste!"

Lissa just shook her head and left to go have a shower and get changed in her dorm.

I grabbed my clothes and made my way down to the showers. I had a shower and dressed in a plain pair of jeans and a simple black singlet top.

I was walking through the common area when I feel someone grab me around the waist and swing me a around.

I pulled pack in a mood, only to see Eddie. Not only Eddie, but an Eddie with a massive grin on his face.

That caused me to smile. I haven't seen Eddie smile proply since my old friend Mason was murdered. About five months ago, before Dimitri was... turned, The school was on a trip to the ski slopes. While there, Christian, Mia, Eddie and Mason ran off to hunt down a pack of Strigoi. I went to save them, but got captured. Finally, with the help of Christian, we broke everyone out of their captivity. I stayed behind to fight them so they wouldn't follow us, but Mason came back to help me. The Strigoi killed Mason, and then I beheaded them, which earned me two Molija marks, which are tattoo's on the back of your neck that mean you have killed Stigoi.

I felt the pain and grief I had over the death of my dear friend well up in my chest. I dug my fingers into the palms of my hands so I wouldn't cry. The heaviness of this greif reminded me of the loss I felt from Dimitri. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I squeezed my eyes closed for a moment, regained my compsure and smiled brightly at my long time friend.

"Hey Ed, what up?" I ask him.

"Hey Rose! I think I'm in love!" He had a dopey smile on him face.

"Uh-huh" I gave him a look that most people interpreted as _are you high?_

"I really am!" he assured me. "She's new here, her name is Bella Cullen, she's super hot, but she's married"

Oh.

I gave my good friend a leveling look. "You do know that Twilight is just a book, right?"

"Yeah" He looked down at his feet. "But their really is a new girl, and she really is geor-gous!"

"Really? What year is she in"

"She's a Sophmore" **[A/N is that how you spell it? In Aus we have yrs1-12, not junior high, freshman etc etc] **"She's from SIberia, a dhampir, her name is Viktoria"

I felt my jaw drop. Could it be? "Is she from Baia?" I asked, crossing my fingers he would say yes.

"Yeah, why" Eddie just looked confused now.

"I think I know Viktoria. I met her on my, errm, travels" I couldn't beleive it. Why was Viktoria there in Montana?

Viktoria was Dimitri's youngest sister. She was sixteen and definatley a looker. I met her when I went to stay with Dimitri's family in Baia when I was searching for him.

"Oh cool, than you can introduce us!"

I laughed, "yeah, but let me see her first," I frowned thinking about the last time we saw each other. "we didn't exactaly part on the best of terms"

Last time I saw her I stopped her from sleeping with an atractive Moroi man that she was _'in love' _with. Little did she know that this Moroi was also the father of her sisters unborn child. So basically Viktoria is very P.O.'d with me for breaking her and her boyfriend up.

I mean, I did feel bad about it, it broke her heart. She just didn't know all the facts and I was stopping her from making a mistake she would forever regret.

Eddie and I began to make our way across the school grounds to breakfast. We sat with Lissa and quickly soffed our breakkie. The whole time I kept my eye out for Viktoria, but never saw her. After the main meal of the day Eddie and I hurried to class. We had a Moroi history exam that day.

~*~

At lunch I was sitting with Lissa in the Cafateria when a dhampir walked in. A gorgous, young dhampir that looked all to familiar.

The entire cafateria was suddenly silent as the new girl got her food. All the girls narrowed their eyes at her in jealousy and all the boys gawked freely in admiration of her fine physique.

"Viktoria" I called out to her.

She spun to her side, facing me. A grin slowly spread over her face as she began to walk towards me.

"Roza, long time, no see" she said as she plonked her tray across from mine and sat down.

Well then, I guess I was forgiven

**What do you think of that? Was that a crappy twist that I should go back and edit out, or was it okay and twisty...**

**tell me what you think by pressing on that button that says; REVEIW **

**Thankyou and come again**


End file.
